Too Close for Comfort
by Vixengirl101
Summary: Deidara got caught in the act, and there was no way in hell he was getting out of this one. SasuDei, implied ItachiKisame pairing.


"Ya know, I don't really care what they say about, but I will let you know right now, if I have to haul your ass out of a pharmacy store like that again, you will NOT be going back. Ever." Sasori clarified as he glared at a blushing Deidara. Deidare ducked down, hiding behind his blonde hair the best he could as he leaned away from the glaring boy. And people complained about Itachi….

"Sorry….un." Deidara mumbled out as attempted to look the boy in the eye. It wasn't his fault really. The damn mirror….it just….saw too much.

"Don't give me those damn excuses! Why the hell did you have to blow the thing up anyway?!" Sasori cried, flinging his arms in the air as he turned on Deidara. As much as he cared for the boy, BLOWING UP A 30 FOOT MIRROR IN A PHARMACY STORE WITH AT LEAST A COUPLE PEOPLE WATCHING WASN'T THE _BEST_ IDEA! Especially when the two were supposed to be undercover…

"Un…I….It, actually, saw…." Deidara trailed off. Why did this have to be so difficult?! So yea, he'd been air humping Sasori behind his back but seriously, you don't expect him to tell Sasori that now do you?!

"Saw, what, Deidara?" Sasori asked, almost willing the boy not to answer. He knew exactly what had been going on in the store and decided if he could torture Deidara while pleasuring himself, why not? A mischeivious smile crept across his face as he took as step closer to the boy. Deidara was sitting in a corner, on a chair placed precisely where Sasori wanted it to enact his torture upon the boy.

"Un….it saw Tsuki….and she obviously wasn't supposed to be there....so…"

Sasori rolled his eyes, taking another step closer as analyzed the boy who had started shivering on the chair. Tsuki had never been anywhere near the pharmacy store because Sasori knew for a fact that she was in the middle of a piano recital. Both Deidara and Sasori knew this for a fact, having been in the room next to her as she practiced on her black piano for the _past three months_!!!!!! Sasori took a breath as he tried to calm himself over the amount of sleep that had been stolen in the last months. Willing his voice into a death sentence (a move Itachi had taught him well), Sasori threatened the boy, coming within a step of Deidara.

"Last chance. Tell me the truth or I swear to you, there will _be_ no tomorrow for you."

Deidara looked up as a pair of feet came into his view and he realized his mistake. Letting Sasori that close without a fight was definitely a "NO!" and would probably shorten his life span by a couple…..dozen…years. Deidara's eyes widen as he realized the game that Sasori had started and somehow, he knew he wasn't going to end up in the same position he was in as he stood in the pharmacy looking at Sasori's backside.

"Okay, so, yea. I was….un…I'm pretty sure you know what happened." Deidara mumbled watching in horror as the feet moved forward.

"Yea, I do know what happened, but I want _you_ to tell me." Sasori stated, pulling Deidara's head up as he took a seat upon his lap. Said boy blushed wildly and looked the other direction, anywhere but the boy sitting on his lap.

"B-B-But if you already _know _what happened, why do I have to tell you?" Deidara asked as he wondered where the hell he would place his hands. His silent question was answered as Sasori grasped his hands and wrapped them around his own waist as he leaned even closer.

"I want to _hear_ it….from you." Sasori whispered as he leaned into Deidara.

And so Deidara gave in, telling Sasori everything that had happened. Including where he had turned around and seen the mirror staring at him and decided that it had seen too much for it to live any longer.

"Good boy. Now tell me…." Sasori paused slightly as he leaned back away from the boy, his arms still wrapped around Deidara's neck. "….whatever in the world gave you the idea that _you _would end up as _seme_ in a relationship with _me_?" Sasori asked sweetly as the grip around Deidara's neck tightened just enough to make the boy wince.

"Un…I thought…" Deidara trailed off. What had he thought? That he could seriously dominate the only person (besides Itachi) that had been able to pin him down without laying a single finger on him? That smile that same seductive smile that had made Deidara hesitate in the first place; did he seriously believe he could win against _that_?!

"Thought what Deidara? Think hard. A wrong answer may just determine your fate for tonight." Sasori cautioned running a finger up and down the smooth face as he studied every feature the boy had to offer him.

"T-Tonight?" Deidara questioned. What the hell would happened tonight? Especially if he didn't answer correctly.

Sasori rolled his eyes again. Damn this kid was slow. But it was cute….in a way.

"Yes, tonight Deidara. Just give me a damn answer." Sasori growled as he listened to a car pull up into the drive way. Damn, that meant that Itachi would be home as well as Tsuki.

"Un, okay then…I thought that….I love you." Deidara said as a smile crept across his face. Sasori froze. Okay, he definitely wasn't expecting _that_!

"Yea, well. I hate you too, you damn mute." Itachi stated as he walked into the kitchen. Tsuki followed him closely a smirk on her face as she noticed Sasori in one corner of the room and Deidara in another, both acting like nothing happened.

Sasori was cutting a cucumber that he hadn't even bothered to skin, and he _hated_ the skin. Wouldn't even touch the cucumber if it had the skin on it and there he was, cutting it. Deidara was almost as bad. He had a magazine and a cup in his hand. The magazine was upside down and backward, not to mention it was Tsuki's Chinese magazine for her classes so he couldn't understand a word of it. His eyebrows knitted together as he looked at the words he couldn't understand and took a sip of his drink….which was, conveniently, empty. So they _definitely_ hadn't been doing _anything_ before the two walked in. Obviously.

Tsuki followed Itachi, purposely stepping on his large cloak just to watch as he stumbled and grabbed the nearest thing, Deidara. Deidara fell back, arms failing, and Tsuki gracefully sidestepped as the two tumbled to the floor. When would Itachi learn? You don't insult a Tsuki if you want your dignity intact and you sure as hell don't grab _Deidara_ for support.

Watching Sasori's expression from the corner of her eye, Tsuki smirked as a look of utter jealousy swept across Sasori's face as Itachi lay on top of Deidara, his arms wrapped securely around his waist. Deidara, in the fall, had grasped the back of Itachi's cloak pulling him closer by accident. The two looked like they were making out, on the floor of the kitchen. Apparently, Tsuki thought with satisfaction, Sasori doesn't like Itachi touching what isn't his.

"Alright, you two. THAT'S ENOUGH! YOU CAN GET OFF HIM ITACHI!" Sasori snapped as he yanked on the collar of Itachi's cloak. The strangled yelp and Itachi was back on his feet, his sharigan swirling as he whirled on Sasori.

"You little-"

"ITA!" A voice called from the hallway. Kisame walked in, carrying several large bouquets, each full of roses. Immediately, Itachi anger subsided, as he sighed and moved to help the struggling Kisame with his load. Kisame dumped the flowerrs on the counter and moved to help Itachi bring the comforter set in to the dining table. Walking back into the kitchen, the awkward atmosphere from before was immediately eliminated as Kisame started talking.

"Thanks, Ita, I owe you one. I know, I know. I should have just made two trips, but I didn't feel like it so there. Don't you dare growl at me, you clumsy, stick-up-your-ass bastard. I said thank you, so get on with you're screwed up life. Hey 'SUKI! What up, girl?! How's it going? What, your too mad at me to talk? Oh, yea. YOUR MUTE! HAHAHAHAHA." Kisame's laughter echoed through the house as the other's joined in. A seething Tsuki and a few minutes later, Kisame was wrapping his arm around her shoulders and kissing her on the forhead. "Awww, you know I love ya girl. Besides, joking never hurt anybody right? Umph! Okay….maybe it does hurt….."

"Tsuki, punching him wasn't necessary." Itachi stated as he glared at her. Oh, how he hated her and for more than just her stealing his dango! Tsuki's glared was pulled off Kisame and thrown at Itachi. A simple shrug was the only reply the she was listening.

Walking past Itachi towards her room, Tsuki "accidentally" shoved her shoulder in Deidara's back, easily sending him flying forward into Sasori's unexpecting, but very willing, arms. Itachi mumbled 'get a room' as he dragged Kisame out of the kitchen.

Sasori looked down as Deidara, now clinging desperately to him as he attempted to straighten himself out. A blush was planted firmly on his face as he buried it into Sasori's chest. Loosing his grip around the boy's waist just enough for his to stand up, Sasori whispered a few words into the boy's ear, effectively causing him to become a tomato. Smiling at his words, he pulled Deidara up the stares as he instigated a make out session with his new boyfriend.

"Hey Deidara, wanna find out just how much I can own your ass? We can break in the new sheets while we're at it."

* * *

Tsuki is a made up character that just happens to be a mute. I love her, she's awesome. She belongs to thedemonsangel (from deviantart). You can probably find her picture there are well if you wanna look. I'm not good at descriptions so I just left it out.

Other Naruto characters do not belong to me either.

So yea, I think that's all the explaining I have to do.


End file.
